


Saturday January 18

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), wtfock, zoenne - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: Senne has been sleeping at Max's place for a month. But Max has never seen him this down and doesn’t know what to do with him. So he calls Zoë.The first chapter is Zoë, Max and Senne’s pov.The second chapter is from Senne’s pov.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Zoë  
It was late in the morning when Zoë woke up. She had slept through for the first time in months.  
She hesitates to get up. Milan is gone for the weekend. So she’s home alone. Without any distraction, she realized even more that Senne was no longer there. Missing his stuff everywhere in her room and especially him. It felt so empty.

Max  
Senne has been crashing with Max for a month now. It was nice in the beginning, but you know it’s a month.  
Max has never seen him so down. He realizes that all those parties are going in the wrong way. It seemed like it wouldn’t end. He just didn’t know what to do with him anymore.  
So one day, _hard to say,_ but he had had enough. Senne was still asleep, as always, so he picked up his phone and looked up Zoë’s phone number.

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know her very well. Only the girl his best friend fell in love with. He doubted to text.

Zoë  
She was still curled up in bed. When her phone suddenly rang, she didn’t know the number, but she did answer. To her surprise it was Max. He sounded worried and said Senne wasn’t doing well. He didn’t know who else to call. When she asked about Gill, he was pretty vague.  
When he hung up, she started to worry.  
Senne had many friends. Not only Max. Has he lost all his friends?  
She thought he was safe, she didn’t know that, but he has people around him, right? ~~~~

Later that day, she could not let go, that conversation, it remained in her mind.  
She doubted, she wanted to help him, but also didn't want to give him false hope.  
  
It was almost night when she texted Max to know where Senne was. A party, what a surprise.

She grabbed her coat and went to that party alone. It wasn’t that far.  
Max had warned her that he had let himself go and did not look so good. And he was right. Because when she arrived at the party, she saw him leaning against the wall. She hardly recognized him, he no longer shaved. He looked so tired and lost.  
  
She got tears in her eyes. He had not seen her, so she stepped back to recover and took a deep breath. She doubted what she would say.  
She didn’t think it could go the wrong way. She let him go so that he could have a happy life. Not this mess.

Senne  
He didn’t put much effort into life anymore. He just had enough. Girls no longer interested him. He pretended to like parties. But actually, he would rather be at home, which was no longer his home. He missed the feeling. But most of all Zoë, she was his home.

He didn’t know what to do to keep his mind still. Partying seemed the only way to forget her. It was a month yesterday. He still had not heard from her. She seemed happy without him. So he tried to respect her choice.  
He slipped once with New Year, only one text. Not that she responded, but she read it. That’s something, right?

That night he was at a party. This time he kept himself in the background, didn’t want the attention. Numbing himself with music and alcohol.  
When he looked up, he thought he saw a ghost. Was that Zoë? No, it couldn’t be. Was he already drunk?  
He had to know for sure, so he went to where he had seen her and there she was.  
She suddenly turned and bumped into him. Both completely shocked.  
Was this a dream? It can’t be anything else. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

Zoë  
She gathered all her courage, turned around and there he was, right in front of her. Where did he come from? She missed something.  
They just stood there staring at each other.  
While she struggled to hold back her tears and tried so hard to keep herself together.  
She couldn't stop herself, hugged him and whispered ‘sorry’ in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Senne**

_It seemed that she had been crying. He wiped her tears away and_ said “Are you okay? Is there something wrong? Where are your friends?”  
  
Zoë said “I came alone. Someone told me where I could found you.”  
  
Senne said “You were looking for me? Why? Did something happen? Viktor?”

Zoë said “ No no, not him. I was worried about you.”

Senne said “Me?” _He looked surprised. Why should she worry about him?_

Zoë said “Where are your friends? I don’t see them.”

Senne _looked confused around_ and said “Eum Max is out there somewhere I think.”  
He said “Do you want something to drink?”

Zoë said “Okay sure.”

 _He went to the bar, she followed him and chose a juice for her. The music was a bit too loud. They had to shout at each other to understand._ So he said ‘Do you want to get out of here?’

_She nodded yes. He went to Max to say he was leaving. With Zoë next to him.  
Max said something to Zoë, but he couldn’t hear it. He took his coat, they left and went for a walk._

_The cold struck him when they came out. It was freezing. As always around his birthday. It was the first time he celebrated it without his parents. His dad was not there last year either. It’s like everyone’s gone. Although he had chosen to leave too, but it is still different. He didn’t hear them that often, except his brother. That boy didn’t know when to stop.  
  
He tried to stop his thoughts and focus on Zoë. But this was also difficult. _

Zoë said “Are you okay? I heard you are staying with Max.”

Senne said “How do you know that? I feel as good as I can be, I think.” _He could never lie to her, not even pretend._  
He said “How are you?”

Zoë said “I feel a little good.”

Senne said “What you said before, you were worried about me. Why?”  
 ~~  
~~Zoë said “I heard some things and wanted to know for sure if you were okay.”

Senne said “You’ve heard things?”

Zoë said “Yes, Max called me this morning. He was worried about you. I can see why.”

Senne said “Max called you?” _She nodded yes._

_Why would Max call Zoë? He usually kept to himself. Maybe he was a little different lately. It had been a while, weeks even. Not since that breakup, Viktor had woken up something in him that he wasn’t ready for. It pulled him down and he couldn't stop it. He tried so hard to stay in balance. And yet he could get so angry at everything, he didn’t need much to trigger him._

_Zoë said something, but he did not hear it._ So he said “Huh?”. _He looked confused._  
  
Zoë said “Do you want to come to my place? We can drink something warm and talk? There is nobody home.”  
Senne said “Okay”. _  
When he looked up, they were already there. He completely missed that part. What’s going on with him. Keep your focus for a bit._

_It was weird to be there again, the last time it was that Tuesday. He left the same day she ended it. He didn’t want to be in her way, so he packed all his things when she was at school._

_She opened the front door, took off her shoes and hung up her coat. He did the same.  
_ Zoë said “Make yourself comfortable, I will make tea. If that’s okay?”

Senne said “Yes, thank you”.  
 _He_ _went to the living room. The Christmas tree was gone and everything looked the same again. He walked past a mirror and was startled, he did indeed look bad. Exactly at that moment, Zoë returned. She put down two mugs._ _He was no longer used to people who cared for him, he was normally the one who cared for her. ~~  
~~  
_Zoë said “Come on, let’s sit down. I made tea.” _There were cookies too. She knew he liked them. It made him smile.  
They sat down next to each other on the couch. _

Senne said “Where is everyone?”

Zoë said “Milan is away for the weekend. And Lisa went home.”

Senne said “Does Robbe no longer live here?”.  
  
Zoë said "No, he moved back home since Christmas. Lisa is back in her room. A lot has changed in a short time.”

Senne sighs and said “Why were you looking for me? Now for real?”

Zoë said “I told you already I was worried.” She was holding her mug tightly.

Senne said “But why? It was your choice to break up. Why would you still care about me?”

Zoë said “Don’t say things like that. I will always care about you. You know I love you, that’s why I had to let you go. So you can live a happy life without constantly worrying about me.”

Senne said “Wait what? Let me go? What are you talking about? You are my happy place. Don’t you see that? Why would you let me go? I will always love you, no matter what happens.“  
 _He paused and tried to breathe before he became angry. He didn’t want that to happen again._

 _He noticed that she was looking at him and waited for him to say something.  
_ He said “Sorry, I don’t know, I need a minute.” _A pause is good, right? Breathe, just breathe._  
  
 _They sat there in silence.  
_ Until Zoë said “It looked like you had fun on your birthday.” _She distracted him with something else._

Senne said “Mwa, Gill, and Luka could not come. Max only stayed for a while. I don’t really know much about it, it’s pretty vague.”  
 _There was her worried look again. He couldn’t pretend with her. It is too difficult._

Zoë said “If I had known in advance that it would take you down like this, I wouldn’t have done this.”  
  
Senne said “What are you saying?”

Zoë said “I didn’t know anymore. I now know it wasn’t because of you, that I couldn’t sleep and breathe. Everything was too much. That testimony scared me so much. And I took it out on you. I hated myself for it. But it made me push you away. While that hurt me the most.”

Senne said “Why didn’t you say anything? I would have listened.” _He waits a moment.  
_ He said “I know I wasn’t doing well either. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. I don’t know, something changed since my brother appeared. I don’t know why I get angry so quickly.”

_Her tears were back. He pulled her closer for a hug. Her scent overwhelmed him, he missed her so much._

Zoë said “ Why did we stop talking? I missed this”

Senne said “I missed this too”.

…

_The next morning he woke up on the couch. He must have fallen asleep. He looked around, but Zoë was gone. He went to the bathroom, grabbed a razor from Milan and shaved his beard. Cleaned himself a bit, as well as possible._

_When he left the bathroom, he noticed that her bedroom door was open. He saw his blanket in the background. She kept it._

_Zoë suddenly stood behind him with a smile_ and said “Good morning sleepy head”. _She laughed._  
She said “You fell asleep last night, I didn’t want to wake you up. I went to the bakery, we can have breakfast together if you want?”

Senne said “Sounds good.” _He smiled back at her.  
  
_

_It was like old times. They went to the kitchen and he made them coffee. While she set the table and prepared all kinds of food._

Zoë smiled and said "A late birthday breakfast?" _It made him smile too._

_They enjoyed their breakfast together, but after a while. He had to ask._

Senne said "What do we do now? Is there still a we? Do we give it another chance?"

Zoë said “Why don’t we take it ‘Minute by minute’?”  
  
Senne looked surprised and said “What?”  
  
Zoë said “I heard Robbe say that to Sander. Maybe we can try it too? Just minute by minute? One day at a time?”

Senne said ‘It sounds like a good plan, let’s try it.’


End file.
